1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to repeaters for use in optical communications systems, and particularly a repeater constructed from a semiconductor laser structure modified to act as an optical repeater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical communications systems in which information is conveyed in the form of a modulated beam of light propagated through an optical fiber are well known in the prior art.
Existing repeaters in optical communication systems are constructed from an optical detector, which transforms the optical pulses into electrical pulses, an electronic system which processes the signal, and a laser transmitter which regenerates the optical signal. These devices are complex and expensive. Most important, they are limiting the capacity of the channel much below the possible capability of the optical fiber.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been a successful technique to regenerate the optical pulses without transforming them into electrical pulses.
Such an all-optical repeater can be used in long-haul optical communication systems, to compensate for loss and distortions caused by the transmission medium (optical fiber). It can be important in local area networks, where signal attenuation is caused by splitting it into many channels, or by inserting many lossy devices into the network.